


You Are Out of the World

by Rose711



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael saves Valentine's Day cards Isobel has given him over the years so one day he can give them to Alex. This is one day.Written for Day 4 of Michael Guerin Week 2020: Lost Decade/Found Family
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927657
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	You Are Out of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very loose interpretation of the day's theme to the point where it pretty much doesn't fit lmao. But alas, I wanted fluff and ridiculousness, so here ya go!

Michael rolled his eyes at Isobel’s text, but shot back a quick “I’ll be there.”

Every year on Valentine’s Day Isobel made him and Max go out for drinks, and if none of them had other plans, a nice dinner as well. The ritual actually began when 11-year-old Michael had returned to Roswell. Much to his dismay, Isobel had sat down next to him at lunch and slid him one of those silly Valentine’s Day cards that kids get to hand out to their friends in class. It was superhero themed and she confidently stated that she chose it because they were superheroes; she said she gave the same one to Max. Michael scoffed and asked why. “We’re family,” Isobel shrugged with a smile. Michael only muttered some reply before she walked away. He had stared at the little card and rolled his eyes, then carefully placed it in the front pocket of his backpack.

Isobel did that every year after; the cards ranged from Power Rangers to animals to music themes. They were simple, she didn’t write anything on the back, just let the cartoonish image on the front do the talking. As time went by and she continued her tradition, Michael continued his tradition of rolling his eyes and making fun of her. But he also continued to stash them away.

The Valentine’s Day after senior year he started putting the cards in a different spot. They were placed in a white envelope that had a home next to the picture of him and Alex. He was never sure he would ever do anything with them but deep down he thought that perhaps one day he too would give them to someone.

Michael opened the door to the Wild Pony and immediately spotted Isobel in the back corner with several tables pushed together; nearly everyone was already there. Over the years Isobel started involving more people. Noah wasn’t included in their little ritual until after he and Isobel were engaged. Liz was invited the first Valentine’s Day that she was back. Kyle, Rosa, Alex and Maria were now regulars as well.

As Michael grabbed one of the empty seats, Alex took the other one next to him. They had been hanging out more and more, and Michael truly felt as though this was the start of his forever. He looked to Alex and smiled, his heart melting when Alex did the same to him.

Isobel made a little speech about how the love of friends who become family was the most genuine and then passed out the space cat themed cards. Everyone giggled as they shared with each other what ones they got, but Alex stayed silent and turned away from the group, took out a pen and wrote something on the back side of his card.

They spent an hour drinking and telling non-alien related storied before they started to go their sperate ways – Max and Liz out to dinner; Kyle, Isobel and Maria to Planet 7; Rosa to the Crashdown. Michael was about to get into his truck when he felt a tug on his arm.

“I want to give this to you,” Alex said, handing Michael the Valentine’s Day card. Michael placed it in his open palm, not wanting to risk creasing it. He stared and smiled at the space cat and the words “Valentine, you are out of this world.” Then he remembered seeing Alex write something on the back. Turning it over, his breath hitched.

_Michael, I am over the moon for you. Will you be my Valentine?_

“Can I have your pen?” Michael asked. Alex smirked and handed him the pen from his jacket pocket. Michael took out his Valentine’s Day card and quickly wrote out a message. He held the card out to Alex.

“This is for you.”

“ _I thank my lucky stars for you_ ,” Alex read the front before turning the card over. “ _Yes, I will be your Valentine now and forever. You’ve abducted my heart.”_ Alex locked eyes with Michael and entwined the hands that weren’t holding the cards.

“Alex, would you like to go to dinner?” Michael squeezed his hand and pulled him closer so they were only a few inches apart.

“Yes,” Alex whispered, placing a soft kiss on Michael’s lips.

“Then after, let’s go back to my place; there’s a few more things I need to give you.” Michael returned the kiss and knew that the stash of past Valentine’s Day cards would have a new home by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't deserve to be in this fandom with y'all, you're too amazing I swear! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
